Death Is Only One Stop Sign
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Riku Umino has always had a crush on Sora Kaze, and plans on telling him.... But how can he if Riku's been dead for years?
1. We've Just Met

Tke: I was actually in my summer school English class when this came to mind…

Riku: moron, you're taking summer school

Tke: bite me.

Riku: _**flips off**_

Tke: besides, you're dead.

Riku: NANI?!!? WHEN!?

Tke: _**sighs mockingly**_ haven't you read the summary?

Riku: WTF?!

Tke: well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything unless I say so. I don't own Family Guy either.

Riku: YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!

Tke: _**cheerfully**_ let's get started!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Death Is Only One Stop Sign

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RikuSora, AxelRoxas, Tidus Selphie

**Warnings**: yaoi, suicide, rape, violence, cussing

**Summary**: Riku Umino always had a crush on Sora Kaze, and he plans on telling him. But how can he tell him… if Riku's been dead for years?

**Funny Notes**: Actually, while writing the second scene, I got half way through writing it when the Halloween Town song started to play on my computer from my Kingdom Hearts CD. Fate? I think so.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm sorry Riku…" 

_Violet eyes gazed back with a quiet sadness._

"_I… understand…"_

_Aqua eyes shut tightly as the red haired girl reached out for him._

"_Please don't touch me…"_

_Her slightly tanned hand moved back to her mouth, to conceal her frown. "Sorry…" she whispered again before disappearing as the school bell rang again._

_Aqua eyes opened slightly, glimmering tears showing down pale cheeks. The wind blew across the courtyard, swaying his silver hair as he sobbed. His black, button-up school uniform told it's own tale of depression as it moved closer to his body for warmth._

_There was only one thing to do…_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

_SCCCCCRRREEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH._

_Scurry and shuffling of shoes. Tires screeching to a halt after people jumped from vans. Cameras ran passed, trying to reach the certain point in which students, teachers, and bystanders alike stood in horror and fear._

_Everyone's light in life._

_Popular, innocent and kind Riku Umino._

_Was dead._

_Suicide._

_The silver haired beauty had hung himself on the largest tree at school with a jump rope._

_Besides the tree, in a police officers arms sat a sobbing and yelling red haired girl. Kairi Hitakate, Riku's best friend and secret crush, was taking it just as hard as the Umino parents._

"_I should've said YES!!" The girl sobbed over and over again. Tears falling eagerly and onto the dirt ground below them. Mrs. Umino was no better off, crying and wailing because her son wasn't as happy as she thought he was. Mr. Umino, a rather weak-stomached man, turned immediately, not willing to stand and see his son dead like this._

_Everyone stood, unable to fully stomach the sight._

_Destiny Island's favorite ball of light…_

_Was gone…_

_Forever…_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_February 21, 1980 was the day of the funeral._

_Seventeen-year-old Riku Umino would sleep forever, never to see the light of day again. Never to see how handsome he would grow to be. Never to see how everything changed around him. It wasn't until half a year later when everyone smiled, when things settled in. For truth, no one had gotten over Riku's death. However they knew he still stayed-spirit form or not._

_He'd always be helping finding things for his parents and leaving them out in the open like the coffee table or their bed if they needed it._

_Riku loved to spend time at his old house, even after his parents died and moved on._

_That was until Riku meet the one person who could change his life forever._

_The apparition chuckled to itself, if it had a life, that was._

_With no more than a swish of wind, the spirit faded from sight._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

TEN YEARS LATER… 

'_What an old house…_' Quickly came the thought from Sora Kaze, the newest teen to Destiny Islands. The sixteen year old glanced at the house with a small smile. However old, the mansion-like house was still beautiful.

"Hey Sora!! Move those boxes in!!" Came the call from Roxas Kaze, Sora's fifteen-year-old twin brother that was already on the front porch. Last night Sora had turned sixteen, and his brother still had another hour until he was considered 'born', so he had to wait to be sixteen. Unlike others, they were very dedicated to the time they were born.

"New around here?"

Sora turned his head, he smiled slowly, "Yes, and you are?"

The beautiful red head smiled, violet eyes twinkling with a slight sadness to them, "Kairi Hitakate. 26. I live right next door."

Sora blinked, the lady was lovely for her age. Slim body, perfect curves, thin face, responsible yet kind attitude. Sora would really have gone for her if not for two problems. He didn't care for older women, and he was rather… gay.

Sora's last boyfriend, Tidus, still loved him a lot, and in return did Sora. However, with moving, they decided they didn't want a full long distance relationship. But they both knew they loved each other still, a lot. "Sora Kaze. 16. Here Now."

Kairi laughed lightly at his words, "Yes, I suppose so."

Roxas came out of the house, slightly pale, "T-there was a THING in the dresser!!"

Sora blinked questionably and Kairi let out a laugh.

"It must have been Riku, welcoming you."

Sora blinked again, obviously confused, "Riku?"

Kairi still had a smile on her face, but she looked sad, as if in pain, "Once my best friend, he had a secret crush on me and told me before he died."

Silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mrs…" Roxas cut in.

"Kairi." She offered.

"Kairi, how did he die?"

Her smile became even sadder, "I didn't have the same feelings he did for me… I told him I was deeply sorry… he committed suicide…"

"Well, Sora can handle him." Roxas answered.

"Oh?" Came Kairi's voice.

"Sora's got physic powers, he's helped the cops loads of times. That's why we're here now, to help the cops."

A small smirk came to her face, "If he's got the power, what do you do?"

Roxas smirked back, "I'm an artist, Sora can just grab my arm or shoulder, I can see what he's seeing or feeling, and I can sketch it out. If you haven't noticed, we're twins."

Kairi noticed her daughter off in the distance, "My daughter is calling me, maybe you can become friends. Her name is Naminé please be kind with her. I must leave."

Sora and Roxas both gave salesmen smiles, "Of course Kairi." They answered in union, their matched voices answering politely.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The spirit almost doubled over in laughter, the blond kid ran out of his house so fast it was pure entertainment.

Suddenly he could see the blond kid walk in, flashlight in hand, to glance where he'd seen the 'monster' come out. "It was right there Sora."

The silver-haired spirit chuckled, the blond kid was cute, but wasn't his type. Not at all. Besides, he wasn't gay; he had crushed on Kairi, hadn't he?

Suddenly footsteps followed, walking into another room, "It's not too bad in here."

Aqua eyes narrowed dangerously, the spirit lowered itself to the room below-the kitchen- and stared intently at the person.

The person had short, spiky brown hair and wore black, black, and more black. His back was turned and he scratched his head as if trying to figure something out.

The spirit used its powers to pick up six knives; he'd scare this brat for sure! Using his ghostly powers, the spirit's knives lunged towards the person the spirit didn't know.

With a flash the person turned, holding out his hand freely. The knives zipped back where they came, turning, and logging themselves in the wall right behind the spirit. The knives went in a complete circle on each side of his head, from one side of the neck to the other—evenly and perfectly spaced. The spirit pressing itself against the wall, eyes wide, with good reason too.

The boy had somehow zipped across the kitchen and had one hand-right- on a handle of a knife, the boy's eyes staring deeply into the spirit's aqua.

The silver haired spirit didn't even think Kairi could reach this level of beauty.

Soft brown cinnamon locks defying gravity as they mixed with themselves and played happily. Ocean-hue eyes boring hardly into the spirit's aqua, even though the spirit knew he couldn't be seen. Tanned skin that seemed endlessly kissed by the sun hidden in a short-sleeved black shirt, baggy black pants that ended at his ankles, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket wrapped around his waist. Through all the black, the lithe figure of the boy could be seen—narrow shoulders, slim waist, and lithe build. This boy was made for speed and agility.

"I may not be able to see you." Came the quiet whisper from the beauty, the spirit let out a gasp at the angelic voice, "But I can easily feel your shock and sadness."

"Sora?" The blond the spirit scared earlier poked his head through the door.

Sora… what a perfect name to a perfect creature…

"Yeah?"

"Whoa!! What happened to the knives?!" The blonde ran over to examine.

The spirit noted that the two looked similar, twins maybe? Except this one was blond, soft slight hair flopping into his face and eyes. Deep sapphire eyes mixed with confusion and awe. Skin lightly bronzed—a beach tan. The boy wore a blood red short-sleeved shirt that almost went to his knees. Tight black pants fitted loosely and bunched up at the shins. Black sneakers-vaans— with white stripes. A black wristband on the right wrist with Stewie from _Family Guy_ on it and white writing reading 'Damn you, Imbeciles!' on it—a rather popular item. The lithe body had obvious muscles. This boy built for strength and power.

Currently, they looked almost exactly the same, but there was something about the brunette that wouldn't leave the spirit alone.

"Hey, remember what Kairi said about that spirit boy? Riku?" The blond asked.

The spirit blinked, Kairi had told them about him?

"What about him?"

"You think he just attacked you?"

The spirit stared deeply at the brunette beauty, would he be lucky enough? Would he be so lucky to hear the beauty speak his name from those red, petal soft lips?

"He must be testing us I guess, go finish unpacking."

The spirit sighed dejectedly.

"Right." The blond left.

"I sense despair…" The brunette put them back in the same position, the spirit up against the wall and Sora leaning in close. So close the living boy's nose almost touched the spirit boy's nose, "You wanted me to say something… Riku?"

The spirit tried to hold down it's gasp, its name emitting from those lips like silk.

With a quick gust of wind, Sora was left alone in the kitchen; the spirit heading towards it's base—the attic.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Why?

WHY??

The spirit placed a hand to his chest, where it's heart would have been. The spirit, now recognized as Riku, let out a shaky breath under his red face.

He was dead, yet he felt the rapid thumping of what he knew as his heart. Just one glance at Sora and Riku's 'heart' had beaten faster than it ever had with Kairi.

The pain, there was so much pain. And yet, at the same time, so much pleasure.

Pain to know Sora couldn't see him.

Pain to know he was dead and Sora was alive.

Pain to know Sora would never look at a ghost like that.

But it all came with the flag of pleasure.

Pleasure to know he could watch Sora anywhere from sleeping, to wet dreams, the shower, to doing hard labor and sweating…

Pleasure to know Sora could at least feel him and his emotions.

Pleasure to know Sora wasn't scared of him.

The spirit smiled happily, his mind made up.

Sora he could love, and even if he wasn't, still feel loved in return.

He would guard Sora as best as he could.

After all, he was in love.

Again.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: … I like this story…

Riku: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!

Tke: please review!! Reviewers get ice cream!! I'm in the mood for some but we don't have any… crap… Oh well…


	2. Seeing And The Case

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

HALF A YEAR LATER… 

Sora and Roxas easily fit into their high school, made very good friends with Naminé Hitakate and Hayner Fukoshima. Currently their group of friends (including others such as Pence, Olette, Cloud, Selphie, and Wakka) was having lunch.

And not to mention a spirit sitting right next to Sora…

Although the older Kaze twin couldn't see the spirit, it gave him somewhat of a comfort to know Riku was there. Ever since they first met, Riku helped Sora. Sora wasn't sure how, but he'd grown used to it so many days of it.

Riku on the other hand, had become an addict. He'd seen Sora sleep, sing, shower, study, do physical exercise, and he still couldn't come up with any words to express how much he loved just the tiniest movement of Sora's muscles.

The silver haired spirit watched intently as Naminé, almost as good of a cook as Sora, quickly pulled her chopsticks to grasp a piece of toro (tuna) sushi. She raised it up to Sora's mouth, and since Sora could not displease anyone (it was his nature), he ate the sushi. (He didn't really prefer tuna…)

Naminé just smiled, "I made you eat something you didn't like!!" She said in a singsong voice.

Sora blinked, he'd never told her he didn't like tuna, how had she known?

"Because I do." Came her answer.

Sora quickly noticed her hand on his arm and came up with the conclusion.

"Good boy."

Naminé could read minds just by touching someone.

Was everyone in Destiny Islands born with some type of powers?

Sora completely missed the deathly radiating jealousy leaking off of Riku.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora sighed, glancing at his clock. It was well passed midnight and he was still up doing his geometry homework, he let out a quick yawn, releasing his pencil and eraser.

"I give up." He said simply

Suddenly, Sora twitched as the pencil stood up straight and circled one of the multiple choice answers in the book. He grabbed the dropping pencil slowly.

"As much as I love the help, Riku, we can't write in text books."

The spirit gave off the feeling of superiority and slight embarrassment.

"Now how the HELL did you figure that out?"

Sora's hand was pulled into a warm feeling, it started to move on it's own, pencil jetting out numbers and letters quicker than the teacher had done.

A second later, the warmth was gone and Sora stared quietly at the problem.

"THAT'S ALL I HAD TO DO?!!?"

The spirit chuckled and glew with warmth.

"Fucking hell…" Sora yawned quickly, "I'm going to bed, night Riku…"

Riku stayed quiet, hiding his emotions and hoping Sora wouldn't find him.

Sora didn't.

First off was the shirt, the worthless piece of silk that Riku admitted made Sora that much yummier. (But, fuck, Sora just being Sora was yummy…)

Next off was the buckle, slowly undone as if Sora could see Riku was there and giving him a show.

Lastly, the jean shorts with ripped bottoms, they flew over that perfect boxer-covered ass, then hips, and finally, smooth legs, only to pool around at the feet.

Hell, was this heaven.

"ONII-CHAN!!"

Okay… maybe not…

Sora turned, just in time to see his brother slam open his door, paper clutched in left hand, and breathing hard and heavy.

Riku chuckled; Roxas had found the note he'd placed there for a friend.

"I'VE GOT A SECRET ADMIRER!!!"

Sora stared questionably, pulling the paper out of Roxas's hand.

'_Dear Roxas,_

_Don't ask me how I got this in your home; even Riku won't tell you, he didn't see me. All you need to know is I have a big crush on you. Make sure you stay mine or there will be people on fire, got it memorized?_

_Love your secret admirer!!_

_PS. Never wear shorts to school again you're fucking molestable! Commit it to memory!_'

Sora simply eye twitched, was this person a pyro? (Tke: **_jumps in air excitedly_** I AM!!!) Burning people? Was this person INSANE?

"What should I do Sora?" Roxas asked, complete with chibi voice and look. His left hand on his chin, right hand next to it, sapphire eyes wide with worry, bottom lip trembling, tears ushered on black eyelashes, cheeks slightly red from embarrassment and running, face scrunched up in the most adorable confusion.

Sora was a sucker.

A sucker for spoiling his brother WAY too much.

"Go to bed Roxas, I'll try to find out your mysterious guy, okay?"

Roxas, with a tear-free smile was bright and cheery as the sun, "OKAY!!"

Sora sweatdropped, he'd just gotten played.

Stupid Roxas. Stupid crocodile tears. (We have to admit, Roxas is adorable…)

With a quiet sigh, Sora glanced at the letter again, "Riku, you don't know anything?"

The spirit was glad this was a moment Sora couldn't see him nor the smile that graced his face in the biggest way.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was now Saturday; Roxas was sleeping over at Hayner's house, which meant one thing in particular to Riku.

He and Sora had the day alone to themselves!

Riku grinned, glancing around Sora's empty room, the brunette had gone to take a bath, leaving Riku to search for some time.

Almost immediately his eyes narrowed to a picture that was hidden between textbooks. He pulled it out, and Riku quickly dropped it to the floor like it had burned him for life.

The picture was of Sora.

But not just Sora.

A blond boy, seemingly the same age as Riku, was pulling Sora close by his shoulders.

The blond in the picture was placing a kiss to Sora's temple, and Sora looked like he was truly enjoying the feel of the other's touch.

Without a second thought, Riku sped towards the attic he didn't utter a word to Sora.

For the first time, Sora spent his Saturday alone, without Roxas and/or Riku.

All there was all day was a strange cry from the attic.

And Sora, sure as hell, had no idea what he'd done wrong.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Riku…?"

Riku glanced up, coming face to face with Sora's eyes even if Sora couldn't see him.

Sora finally had gotten the courage to come up to the spirit's base even after all these months. It was his first time up here, and it seemed like he'd always been up here.

Anger slunk into the room, almost making Sora feel nauseous.

"Please Riku, tell me what I've done wrong…"

Riku bit his ghostly lip; there was no word to tell Sora how he felt. None.

Anger dissolved to sadness, and Sora stared, "Why are you sad?"

The spirit sat there quietly, gently listening to the sounds of Sora's shoes as they made their way across the floor. Sora was quickly next to him, and before Riku knew it, sitting down with him, "I don't know what I did…"

Riku blinked, staring at Sora, his angel. His angel was just so beautiful, and here he was, treating his angel like the scum of the earth. He radiated even more sadness.

Suddenly Sora placed his hand on the area where Riku's hand was, the spirit was a deep red instantly, "You don't have to tell me… just please communicate with me…" Silence. "Was it about the picture of me and Tidus?" Tidus was the blond's name?

Riku instantly felt a pang of sorrow Sora felt it too.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, we broke up." Sora said simply, "He didn't want a long distance relationship, so we just ended it."

The spirit listened quietly.

"But, even if he came here… I probably wouldn't date him again…" Sora sighed, glancing towards Riku's spot, "Who needs a boyfriend when I've got my own bodyguard?"

Riku's face was a dark red as he stared directly into Sora's eyes.

His angel was so kind…

"Did you want to come with me to the market? You spent most of yesterday locked away up here."

The spirit could only express one feeling.

Happiness.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora kicked the door open, startling Roxas, who had just gotten home and had been sitting down watching TV.

Roxas came to look at his brother, "Holy mother of…"

Sora was covered in all kinds of foods; tomatoes, strawberries, pickles, sauce, a meat sauce, and whole bunch of other items Roxas couldn't name.

All in all, what was suppose to smell like some weird, horrible concoction actually smelled pretty nice…

"STOP STARING!"

… And the only worse thing than seeing it was Sora's attitude towards it.

"I SAID STOP IT!!"

Roxas just placed a hand over Sora's mouth and started giggling, "Y-You… look… like… CRAP!!"

"Thanks Roxas, I think I kind of figured that out…"

Roxas chuckled, standing up from his place on the couch and walking towards Sora, who was behind the couch, "Don't tell me… it's a new fashion statement…"

"Shut up…"

"O-or wait, was it Riku wanting to try a new style?" Roxas broke out laughing, clutching his stomach and the top of the couch.

"Roxas…"

"Or maybe someone that hates you found you?"

"…" Sora picked up a near-by book from the coffee table and chucked it right at Roxas's head.

"Ittai!!"

"Baka!!" Sora glared, flipping Roxas off, "I'm going to shower…"

Roxas smirked, "You might want to wash those clothes first, unless you plan to leave them in your room."

In an instant Sora took off his food-covered shirt and quickly threw it at Roxas, it landed on Roxas's face, "Don't patronize me."

"EWWWW!!!"

Riku chuckled, his eyes reverting slowly to Sora's half-naked form.

"I bet you're enjoying the show." Roxas answered simply, "Falling for my brother?"

An instant annoyance ran through the room.

"I get it, I get it." Roxas stood up and turned off the TV.

Suddenly Riku grabbed Roxas's shoulder and the blonde was sent into a whirlwind of emotions and visions.

"_I can't return your feelings… I'm sorry Riku…"_

"_Is there anything you want Riku, just let me know, your father is proud!" "No mom."_

"_Don't you have ANYONE to love you…?" "L-leave me alone…"_

"_Hey… isn't it great that Kairi is actually starting to get asked out?" "Yeah Kadaj…"_

Roxas fainted on the floor with a worried Riku running after Sora.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas woke up, sitting up and feeling nauseous.

"Take it easy Roxy… you hit your head on the couch." Sora's soothing voice wandered over Roxas's foggy mind.

Roxas's eyes glanced to a corner of the room, his eyes instantly widened, "SORA!!"

Sora looked confused, he was standing next to his brother, "What?"

"T-there's someone there!!" Roxas pointed.

Sora turned to look at the corner to see no one, "Where?"

"… Riku…?" Roxas questioned, eyeing the spirit only he could see.

Riku looked overjoyed that someone saw him.

Sora blinked, "You see Riku?"

"If Riku's around seventeen, silver hair and aqua eyes, then FUCK YES!!"

Sora sighed, "Get some sleep Roxy, you've hit your head too hard."

Roxas groaned as he rubbed the back of his injured head, he quickly looked around, ignoring Riku waving madly to try to get his attention, "What happened?"

Sora looked troubled, "You saw some of Riku's memories… somehow…"

Roxas's eyes glanced to a corner of the room; Riku was doing some kind of motion towards Sora.

"Sora… I think Riku's a pervert."

Sora just gave a confused innocent look and Riku was death glaring him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm sorry…" Sora answered, bowing towards the man across from him, "My brother would usually be here to help solve cases."

"That's alright." Came the cheerful voice.

"So… you're looking for something?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find a family heirloom that was stolen by some thieves called Heartless and they got slaughtered."

Sora winced, "How do you know they stole it and not someone else?"

"Because my lover used to belong to the group."

"Your lover's name?"

"… Zexion."

"And yours?"

There was a twinkle in those dark blue eyes, he ran a hand through his blonde hair as he sighed, "… Demyx."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: thought I should add some police case cuz I didn't in the beginning.

Riku: I'M NOT A PERVERT!!

Tke: considering your relationship to Axel, you're a pervert-in-training.

Riku: **_death glare_**

Tke: reviewers get a plushie of Roxas in his outfit in chapter one!!


End file.
